Baby In A Trenchcoat
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: When Cas is turned into a baby, all things spiral out of control. Omega!Verse as well. Destiel. Gabriel taking advantage of Sam. Balthazar being a bag of dicks. The usual. Written with my Cas/Gabriel.


Dean Winchester was not a man to want children. He has never nor will ever want a child of his own. But now, Dean Winchester had that problem. There was a baby with the brightest blue eyes in the entire world and wispy, brown hair cooing in the center of a rumpled trenchcoat. Castiel. One of the Garrison's most powerful angel was reduced to nothing but a baby by whom else than Balthazar and Gabriel. Balthazar knew the tricks, Gabriel had the powers. And they both shared the common interest of messing with Dean Winchester. Of course. But a baby? Now Castiel _(or was it Jimmy? Dean didn't know)_ was sucking on his thumb with small ebony wings fluttering. Son of a bitch that was cute. Dean shook his head and kneeled low to Castiel… Or Jimmy. "Hey there… buddy. I'm not sure if you're still an angel stuck in a baby's body, but uh… We're gonna get you fixed." Baby Castiel-Jimmy cooed slightly and flashed him the biggest, saddest eyes that a baby could ever possess. It was Castiel then. Dean sighed. "I'll fix this, Cas. I promise." He picked up the baby carefully, not quite sure what to do, before holding Cas to his body. The small child snuggled close to Dean, cooing more.

Sam walked in. "Uh… Dean… Er…" he paused.

Dean coughed. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear."

"You just have a baby. That's all."

"Yeah, but the baby is Cas."

Sam stared at the baby. "Cas. That's… Cas?"

Dean nodded. "Balthazar and Gabriel did it."

"No kidding…" Sam said absently, looking at the child.

"Yeah . . ." Dean shifted so Cas was closer.

"He's kinda cute like that. You sure you wanna change him back? You seem to be enjoying it too."

Dean coughed. "It's not our choice. It's Cas's."

"Well…" Sam look sadly at the child.

"What?"

"I dunno. It's kind of cute." Sam shrugged and Dean looked at Cas. Castiel cooed and gripped tight to Dean's shirt. "He really likes you, Dean."

Dean smiled before shyly kissing the top of Cas's head. "Yeah . . . He does, doesn't he?" He chuckled. "My little angel." He murmured.

"So what are you going to do now, Dean?"

"I don't know . . ." Dean sighed. "We'll just have to go talk to Balthazar I think."

"But will he come to us?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Probably not."

"Balthazar!" Sam called, "I know you're listening!"

Balthazar popped in. "Yes?"

Sam nodded towards Dean and Castiel. "What gives?" he asked, "And can you change him back?"

"Um . . . Yeah . . . It was a prank on your dear brother here . . . And not until next month."

"Next… Month." Sam said slowly, letting it roll off his tongue, turning to meet Dean smiling at Cas, and Cas giggling up at him.

"Yeah . . ." Balthazar rubbed the back of his head. "It's part of the whole 'time of the month' thing."

"You're serious? So what else is included in this… Prank?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"_Balthazar._"

"_I swear._"

Sam huffed. "Fine. But I'll hunt your feathery ass down if I find anything else."

"I don't think you'll be able to do that."

Sam stepped into Balthazar's space "I will find you, and I will kill you." he said softly.

Balthazar stepped closer. "I'd like to see you try." He smiled sweetly. "Because if you do, then Cas has no hope of returning the way he was."

"I'll kill you _after_." Sam got a little closer, showing off his size compared to Balthazar.

"Guys, stop." Dean hissed, holding a sniffling Castiel close. "You're gonna make him cry." Sam bared his teeth a bit, like a dog, and stepped away from Balthazar.

Balthazar grinned. "That's right, beta boy. Listen to your alpha."

"Shut up, Balthazar, or I'll turn you into scraps." Dean growled. Sam let out a low grumble, deep in his throat, and returned obediently back to _his_ alpha.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Run home to your mate, like the good _bitch_ you are." Sam muttered, picking off the omega on him.

Balthazar snarled. "I'll have you know that I'm a loner. I run to _no one_." Sam chuckled, going over to Balthazar, not catching the warning look he got Dean.

"Wouldn't say so. You _reek_ of being dominated. What were you? A beta once? Then you got _owned_ and now you're an omega? Don't tell me you run to no one when I can smell it."

Balthazar snapped at Sam. "I'll show you how to dominate."

Dean shoved in between them. "That's enough!" He snarled. "Both of you!" He held Castiel closer in his arms protectively. Sam huffed in annoyance but calmed when he smelled Dean and all his strength. He could take Dean down, easy, but he'd never. He was soothing to him.

Balthazar relaxed when Sam did before huffing. "If there's nothing else . . ." He disappeared and Dean sighed before cooing at Castiel.

"Dean…" Sam whined. "Should've let me take him. Show him what I can do."

"No." Dean snapped. "I said enough so it's enough. Cas was getting upset."

Sam's chest was hot and heavy. "_Dean_." he whined. He knew it'd be of no use. That they'd never bond with each other and when either was in heat, they'd get away from the other. But now, Sam was being driven up a wall. Sam tried to back up to a wall or a door, but he just wanted to get _closer_.

"Sam . . ." Dean panted. He had to get out, go anywhere else but here, but he just couldn't. And damn it, Cas was here too! As a baby that couldn't be left just anywhere or go anywhere.

"Let me just go upstairs, Dean, I can take care of it myself, I'll be okay…" he barely managed out before a heavier wave of lust pounded over him.

Dean groaned. "Sam . . ."

Castiel began to whimper, bottom lip trembling. "Take care of Cas!" Sam ground out. making his way to a door. Castiel clung hard to Dean's chest.

Dean sighed before bouncing Castiel. "It's okay, angel." He murmured. "Everything is okay." Castiel calmed before long. Dean hummed softly and kissed the top of his head.

Sam, in the mean time, was laying in his own bed, panting and sweating. He was feeling a burn in his chest and abdomen. He could smell Dean from there. But there was a more familiar scent. "Well, I have your brother distracted." came a happy voice from the back of the room. Gabriel stepped out into the light. "Now you can play." He hummed.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, dumbfounded.

"The one and only." Gabriel hummed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to play." Gabriel grinned.

The look on Gabriel's face said it all and Sam's mouth formed an _oh_. "Play, eh?" Sam swallowed.

"Mhm." Gabriel purred. "Now that Luci is back in his cage, I've been _so_ lonely." He strode over to where Sam was and straddled him.

"This is _really_ not a good idea." Sam squirmed.

"I think it is."

"Just…" he thought about it. "Hurry up." he ground out.

"Oh, my pleasure." Gabriel hummed.

There was a loud bump up stairs. Castiel whimpered and looked up. Dean hummed soothingly and kissed the top of his head. "It's okay." He hummed. Castiel squirmed in protest and whimpered louder. "What's wrong?" He looked at him. Castiel looked up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. "Yeah, I know." He murmured. "Sam and Gabe are making a loud noise." Tears formed and rolled down his face. "Calm down, angel. Please." Dean whispered.

Just then, Balthazar teleported himself in the room. "Enjoying yourself?"

Dean lifted up his top lip in a growl and held Cas close. "Yeah, I am." He growled.

Balthazar simply chuckled and stepped closer. "Oh, I'm glad." he smirked.

"I bet you are." Dean hissed.

"Don't be so hostile."

"I'll be whatever the hell I want, _Loner_."

Balthazar pulled a fake hurt face and comically put a hand over his heart. "Ouch Dean, that hurt. But honestly, Dean," he smirked again, "I don't _have_ to be a loner. That can change. And so can you."

Dean stepped closer towards him with a snarl. "Is that a threat?"

"A promise." he said flatly. "I mean, you look at you. You have a baby and you're not even _with_ anyone. And look at your dearest brother. He finally has been mated."

Dean snarled. "I don't need anyone right now. And that's my brother's business. Not mine." He snapped.

"Then Castiel is a baby forever." Balthazar shrugged and turned to leave.

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a mate or let Castiel be a baby forever." he turned slightly and gave him a small smile. "Isn't that the most ultimate form of torture? Either you take a mate that _isn't_ Castiel and hurt his little heart or don't take a mate and leave him as he is." Balthazar explained. "Choose what you want."

"You said he would change back by next month!"

"Your brother is easy to lie to."

"You bastard!" Dean snarled before setting Cas down then tackling Balthazar to the ground, wrapping his hands around the other's neck.

"Kill me and Castiel won't turn!" Balthazar pleaded. "If I die, so does the spell."

"If I kill you then I'll just get the spell from Gabriel! At least he can be reasonable!"

"I…" Balthazar looked lost. He relaxed under Dean's grip.

"Now . . . turn Cas back and I won't drag your insides out to the light." Dean hissed.

Balthazar squirmed out from underneath Dean. He went over to Castiel and picked him up. "Hello, baby brother." he smiled. Castiel looked like he could kill him. Balthazar sighed and transformed Castiel back into a full grown man. When he was fully grown, Castiel punched Balthazar in the face.

Dean hummed. "Much better. Thank you, Balthazar." He stood over to where Cas was and hugged him. "Glad to have you back, angel." He murmured.

"It's better being a man." Castiel mumbled in his gravelly voice. He hugged Dean tight.

Dean laughed. "I imagine so." He continued to hold him.

Castiel rested his forehead on Dean's. "Thank you for protecting me and taking care of me." he kissed the top of Dean's head.

Dean flushed. "Uh . . . No problem." He murmured before kissing Cas's cheek softly. Castiel kissed his nose. "You have really soft lips, Dean."

"How do you know that?" Dean murmured before kissing the corner of Cas's mouth. "The way you kissed me. Except… I wonder how they feel…" he was inches from Dean's lips. Dean took the bait and connected their lips. Castiel kissed him back hungerly, as if trying to eat Dean. Dean moaned hotly and tugged Castiel onto the bed.

Castiel was plastered to Dean. "That was… perfect."

Dean kissed the top of his head. "Yeah, you were."

Castiel stiffened. "Me?"

"Mhm."

"I don't understand how I'm perfect."

"Because you are." Dean murmured, kissing Cas's cheek sweetly.

"Dean…" he kissed him." You are too."

Dean hummed. "I know I am." He chuckled. Castiel punched him lightly on the shoulder. Dean laughed. "Sorry." Castiel rolled over and laid on his back, entangling their fingers together. Dean hummed and nuzzled their noses together. "I love you." He murmured, kissing Cas's hand gently.

"Love you too, Dean."

"You know . . ." Dean murmured after a pause. "You were cute when you were a baby."

"I was?"

"Mhm. Adorable. Especially in your huge trenchcoat."

"A baby in trenchcoat?"

"Exactly." Dean purred.


End file.
